Dernières minutes
by Lebibou
Summary: J'ai décrit les dernières minutes du Yondaime. Il n'y a aucun spoilier ni aucun parti pris pour une théorie ou une autre, sauf que j'élimine la possibilité que le Yondaime soit Naruto. One Shot.


"_ Ca y'est, j'ai attrapé sa queue._ "

Il pleuvait à torrent. Des éclairs transperçaient le ciel et éclairaient par intermittence le visage du Yondaime suspendu à une des queues des Kyubi. Kyubi avait senti la présence du ninja sur une de ces queues. Il la secoua alors violemment mais le Yondaime tînt bon. " _Je dois tenir pour tous ces ninjas morts en l'affrontant. _"

Il fit une traction avec ces bras pour pouvoir poser ces pieds sur la cuisse droite de Kyubi. Une fois qu'ils eurent touchés les jambes de Kyubi, il lâcha la queue, et resta coller à Kyubi à l'aide de son chakra. Il commença à monter en courant, et se retrouva sur le dos de Kyubi.

Il se baissa pour éviter une des queues des Kyubi qui lui passa juste au dessus de la tête. Elle déplaça un énorme volume d'air, ce qui manqua de faire chanceler le Yondaime. Il continua de courir vers la tête de Kyubi, esquivant toutes les queues qui s'abattait sur lui. Il ne pouvait utiliser le scintillement du corps, il avait trop besoin de la moindre goutte de chakra que recelait dans son corps. Alors il continua à courir contre le vent vers son but.

Il s'était résolu à mourir pour son village, pour sa famille. Il savait que s'il atteignait la tête de Kyubi, il ferait la dernière chose de sa vie. Mais il continua car il était l'Hokage.

Plus tôt dans la soirée.

Le Yondaime et le Sandaime était dans leur bureau respectif. Le Yondaime était en train de faire un avion en papier avec un rapport. Le Sandaime prit un air solennel

" Tu es censé les signer et non jouer avec. "

" Mais c'est ennuyeux. "

" C'est ennuyeux mais c'est ton travail. "

Le Yondaime prit une moue dépité.

" Très bien. "

Il déplia alors le rapport et le signa.

Un homme pénétra à toute vitesse dans le bureau. Le Sandaime leva les yeux vers celui qui venait d'entrer. C'était le jeune Iruka, une large entaille encore saignante lui traversant le visage.

" On ne t'a jamais appris à frapper avant d'entrer. "

" Pardonnez moi. Mais c'est urgent. Kyubi est en train d'attaquer le village. De nombreuses personnes sont en train de périr. Mes parents... "

Il s'effondra en larmes. Le Yondaime le saisit avant qu'il n'est le temps de toucher le sol. Il le calina une minute, chantonnant dans son oreille, tentant de le réconforter. Mais au fond de lui, il savait que rien ne pourrait le réconforter à ce moment précis. Il le lacha finalement et le déposa par terre. Il s'était endormi loin du tumulte et de l'agitation.

" Maître, je vous laisse vous en occuper. "

" Attend, je viens aussi. "

" Non... Il faut qu'il reste un Hokage afin de protéger Konoha. Et nous ne pouvons nous passer de votre sagesse. "

" Qu'il reste un hokage. Attends, tu n'as pas l'intention de... "

" C'est la seule solution... Dites au village que je l'ai aimé. "

Et il disparut dans l'ombre du couloir.

Il se trouvait maintenant sur la tête de Kyubi. Il entama la série de signes, tout en esquivant les coups de queue répétitif.

" Serpent, Cochon, Mouton, Lapin, Chien, Rat, Coq, Cheval, Serpent. "

Kyubi reconnut la succession de signes. Il murmura dans l'esprit du Yondaime.

" **_Tu n'as pas l'intention de... _"**

**"**_Si. Nous allons avoir tout le loisir de faire connaissance pendant une éternité. Tu vas voir, vers la fin tu vas trouver ça long. _"

Le dieu de la mort apparut au dessus du Yondaime. Il était tel qu'on se l'imaginait. Effrayant, et semblant prendre plaisir à faire peur. Une collier de perle se trouvait le long de sa main, et il le secouait comme si il s'en amusait. L'ectoplasme du Yondaime flottait à quelques centimètres de lui. Tout à coup, sa main devint noir, et il l'enfonça dans le dos de l'ectoplasme. Le Yondaime se sentit d'un coup très mal. Il se sentait partir, et son esprit de survie le priait d'arrêter. Mais il continua. Malgré son état de fatigue avançait, il fit un saut en avant pour se retrouver le long du nez de Kyubi. Il courut en direction des yeux de Kyubi, qui se retrouvait dans l'impossibilité de l'arrêter. Une fois placé entre les deux yeux de Kyubi, une main blanche sortit du ventre du Yondaime, et saisit l'ectoplasme de Kyubi.

" **_Arrête ! Tu n'as pas le droit ! Je suis Kyubi ! _**"

" _Je prends ce droit. Allez tu viens avec moi. _"

" **_Attends, attends. Je te propose un marché. Emprisonne moi dans le corps d'un nourrisson, et je te promet de le protéger lui et le village. _**"

Le Yondaime ne put réprimer un rire.

" _Kyubi, le plus puissant parmi les démons me propose un marché. _"

Mais d'un autre côté, il savait qu'après l'attaque de Kyubi, le village aurait beaucoup de mal à se relever, et posséder un démon pourrait être fort utile.

" _Très bien, j'accepte ton marché. Mais saches que si jamais le porteur meurt, tu meurs aussi. "_

_" **Je le sais et je l'accepte. Visualise ton nourrisson, et lorsque tu coupera mon ectoplasme, je me dirigerai automatiquement vers lui. "**_

_**" **Et qu'est ce qui me prouve que tu vas tenir ta promesse ?"_

**_" Je ne peux pas rompre la promesse, sinon mon âme errera pour l'éternité et ce sera pire que de la passer avec toi. _**"

" _Très bien. _" Il visualisa le dernier nourrisson qu'il avait vu. Il murmura : "Naruto Uzumaki "

Il hurla et s'adressa au dieu de la mort.

" PAR LE SCEAU DIVIN. "

Le dieu de la mort coupa l'ectoplasme, et au lieu que le sceau n'apparaissent sur son ventre, l'ectoplasme virevolta dans l'air et se dirigea vers la maternité. Le corps de Kyubi commença peu à peu à s'effriter, et s'envola comme du sable. Le Yondaime se sentit tomber dans le vide. Au moment où il aurait du toucher le sol, il fut rattrapé par son apprenti, Kakashi.

Il tourna la tête dans sa direction, et vit que le Sandaime se tenait à ces côtés. Il chuchota à l'intention de Kakashi :

" Promet moi que tu formera bien tes élèves. Qu'ils ne feront pas les mêmes erreurs que toi. "

Le terme erreur blessa Kakashi, mais il savait qu'il avait raison. Il devrait former des élèves qui aurait l'esprit d'équipe.

" Je vous le promet senseï. "

Il ne put retenir ses larmes, mais elles ne purent couler que le long de son oeil droit.

Le Yondaime se tourna alors vers le Sandaime.

" J'ai enfermé Kyubi dans un nourrisson. Naruto Uzumaki. Promettez... " Il ne put retenir un râle. " Promettez moi qu'il sera considéré comme un héros, qu'il sera aimé. Et puis, ne jetez pas tous les avions en papier que j'ai fait. Il y'en a que j'aime bien."

" Je te le promet, Yondaime. Je te le promet. "

Le Yondaime sourit. Puis ferma ses yeux définitivement.

Plus loin, à l'hôpital, une infirmière s'évanouit lorsqu'il vit apparaître sur un enfant la marque de Kyubi.


End file.
